The Prince meets the Earl
by Marlie Parson
Summary: *Part 1 in The Prince meets the Earl Series*  Ryoma's life is about to be turned around by a strange new kid at Seishun Academy. Who is this kid and why has he taken a special interest in Ryoma? And why does Ryoma seem to know him from somewhere?
1. Running Late

**A/U- Hey everyone, I'm back! I just wanted to- *dodges flying object* tell you all that I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update and then threw my story out, BUT I have re-writen my first few chapters which will help clear a bit of confusion. Thanks for your patience!**

****

**Chapter 1 - Running Late**

****

Once upon a time, there was a young and troubled boy orphaned after the murder of his parents who enherited the title Earl at a young age. Driven by anger and agony, he sold his soul to a heartless demon. In return for his soul, the boy received protection and revenge from the demon, but due to certain events that could not be foreseen: the demon was never able to attain the soul of the boy. Instead, the demon was forced by their contract to remain his young master's servant for eternity. To the demon, his fate with his mortal master might not have been too trajic because he simply had to outlive his frail, mortal master. Unfortunately though, the young boy had become as tainted a creature as his dark servant, thus he now had the power, authority, and immortality to last for eternity. His former young master was gone and in his place stood the ever youthful looking creature who had a wicked smirk gracing his mouth. The dark servant was trapped, for his young master was now a demon as well-

"Ryoma," Rinko called from the bottom of the steps, "If you don't huury up, you'll be late to school!" Ryoma jumped up of the bed dropping the story in the process. 'Crap, I knew that reading these fairy tales would result to something bad. Why did Sakuno ask me to read these again?' Ryoma shoved his second shoe on and grabbed his school and tennis bags. 'Great, now I don't have time for breakfast and Momo probably left without me.' Ryoma ran down the stairs and out the front door. Rinko stepped out of the kitchen. "Ryoma," she went to the front doo. Opening the door she called out to her son's retreating back, "What about breakfast? I made your favorite!" Rinko didn't receive a response. She closed the front and sighed as she made her way back to clean up the kitchen. 'Aw, he's already growm so much.'

****

**Hey everyone! Did you like it? Is it better than the first? Well anyway, please, please, please review so I can get some feedback on the re-write. I guess I'll see you all next week!**


	2. A Bump on the Pavement

**A/U- Hey people! Happy late We-kicked- British- butts Day! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter-even though it is a day late- but if it mean anything to you, I wasn't able to use my computer for the couple of days because my Mom took it away :( She says that I read too much. Besides by the time you read this, I'll probably be in hiding from my editor. *cowers in a dark corner* Please don't kill me! Oh well, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update on time next week, okay! That is, if I'm not dead... **

****

**Chapter 2- A Bump on the Pavement**

****

When he reached school, not only did he miss morning practice, but was also a few minutes late to his first class. Fortunately for Ryoma though, it was English class and his teacher let him off the hook- after he apologized in perfect English. The rest of the school day flew by for Ryoma as he went through his usual routine- even at lunch when he fell asleep outside beneath his favorite tree- but the whole time he felt as if he was being watched. 'Whatever,' Ryoma shrugged it off, 'It's probably just another group scouting out the competition again.' So many tennis players from schools all over had come to see the renowned Seishun regulars- not to mention their youngest member, Ryoma- and he was used to it by now. 'Grr, I have to stop being paranoid or else Momo will know some thing's up and tease me.' Ryoma got up from under the tree and threw his half- finished can of Ponta in the trash. Not even his favorite beverage could calm his nerves. Before he went inside, he glanced over his shoulder again just to make sure- seeing nothing- he shrugged and headed to his next class -missing the irregular shadow right beside the tree.

****

Ryoma was sitting in his last class of the day and was extremely bored. He started to count off the minutes left until class got out. 'Ugh, nine minutes? Why can't it hurry up already-' Ryoma was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Eichizen Ryoma!" His gaze snapped to the front of the room only to meet his teacher's irritated expression. "If you have enough time to daydream, then you have more than enough time to work problem eight on the board for us."Ryoma looked down at his workbook,having completed it long before, he simply memorized it before getting up to write it on the board. As he made his way to the front of the class he received sympathetic looks from his classmates- which he pointedly ignored- and a shy smile from Sakuno. 'Why does she always smile like that...is there something mentally wrong with her?' Ryoma shook those thought away when he reached the board. He started to write down the equation. "Come on, end already,' Ryoma chanted in his head as he finished up the problem. As soon as he got back to his desk about to sit down, the bell rang. Ryoma practically ran out the door before anyone could pack up their stuff. 'Yes! Now I can show Momo my new serve!'

****

Sakuno sat in her desk staring at the door. 'That's just great. I needed to tell him something important about that story I gave him.' Sakuno got up and grabbed her stuff. As she left the classroom she started to head go in the direction of the tennis courts. 'Oh well, I'll just wait for him after practice to tell him. I just hope nothing happens and that I'm wrong about this.' Sakuno's worries got the best of her and she sped up. 'I hope I can get to him on time.'

****

**Please feel free to review and ask questions or make comments. I'm all ears to suggestions and critiques, but I ask that you tune it down just a bit if it's harsh because I am easily depressed over insensitive comments. Anywho, I hope to hear from you! Bye.**


	3. A Bump on the Pavement: Part 2

**A/U- Sorry people, I really should have added this to the last chapter "A Bump in the Pavement", because it was named for this part here. This isn't a new/ different chapter but a short continuation of the second chapter that will help connect to my next chapter...sorry!**

** x**

**... Just a Reminder ...**

**Sakuno sat in her desk staring at the door. 'That's just great. I needed to tell him something important about that story I gave him.' Sakuno got up and grabbed her stuff. As she left the classroom she started to head go in the direction of the tennis courts. 'Oh well, I'll just wait for him after practice to tell him. I just hope nothing happens and that I'm wrong about this.' Sakuno's worries got the best of her and she sped up. 'I hope I can get to him on time.'**

** x**

**A Bump in the Pavement Continued**

** x**

Ryoma was so focused on his excitment to show Momo his new serve, that he didn't see the boy step out before him till they both were on the ground. Ryoma looked down at the boy he fell on top of. He was about Ryoma's size but maybe a couple of inches taller and he had short, well-kept hair that had an ashy blue tint to it. The most intiuging part of his appearance though was the eye patch that covered his right eye- his left eye- a startling shade of blue. Ryoma was shaken out of his starring when he noticed the boy's mouth moving. "-or do you not understand English?" The boy said, "What did you say?" Ryoma asked 'Huh, he's not American, but what is that accent' "I said, can you please remove yourself from my person, but maybe you enjoy knocking people over them and straddling them too." The boy replied with a smirk. Ryoma noticed his current position for the first time and blushed when he realized he was in fact straddling him. "S-sorry about that," he stuttered as he hurried to stand up "I guess I wasn't paying attention." He said as he offered the boy his hand. " I'm Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen." The boy grabbed his outstretched hand and Ryoma felt an electric jolt run threw him as their hands touched. "Pleasure to meet you Ryoma, my name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

** x**

**Yay, a cliffhanger! *dodges a shoe* Okay, who just threw that? Anywho, my next chapter will be longer and hopefully more exciting!**


	4. Meet the Team

**A/U- Hey people! I am so, so sorry that the last chapter just went up. For whatever reason, when I put it up last week there was a glitch. Oh well, it's up and that's all that matters. P.S. I'm trying out a new format- so tell me if you like it, okay? Enjoy this chapter!**

(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)

**Previously:**

Ryoma looked down at the boy he fell on top of. He was about Ryoma's size but maybe a couple of inches taller and he had short, well-kept hair that had an ashy blue tint to it. The most intiuging part of his appearance though was the eye patch that covered his right eye- his left eye- a startling shade of blue. -The boy grabbed his outstretched hand and Ryoma felt an electric jolt run threw him as their hands touched.

"Pleasure to meet you Ryoma, my name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)

_**Chapter 3- Meet the Team**_

'_Ciel Phantomhive? Why does that name sound familiar and what was that feeling that passed through me just now?'_

Ryoma shook his head in hopes of clearing away his thoughts. "Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

'_Well this is awkward, at least the other regulars weren't here to see this or they would never let me live this down. Oh no I'm late to practice!'_

"Sorry to run off, but I'm really late . I guess I'll see you around. Bye!"

Ryoma started to dash off, but a firm grip on his arm kept him in place. He turned and followed the hand to Ciel's smiling face.

"I hate to be a bother, but would you mind telling me where the tennis courts are? I was actually headed there until you, well, ran into me."

'_Why is he coming to the courts, he doesn't even have a bag.'_ As if reading Ryoma's thoughts, Ciel explained,

"Oh, I forgot my tennis gear at my house today because I was in a rush, but I still need to check in with Couch Ryuzaki today and I was hoping to check out the team."

'_Well I guess that makes sense. Oh man, bochan is going to run me to death!'_

"Yeah, - wait,no! I'm going there too so you can just follow me, but hurry up we need to get there as soon as possible."

And with that Ryoma took off without another glance in Ciel's direction. Ciel on the other hand had no trouble catching up to him and kept pace while they ran. As the courts came to view, Ciel thought to himself.

'_Hm, I wonder what Sebastian is up to right now? Most likely playing with some cat. Tch, after all these years he still adores those stupid things. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. I hope he has already taken care of the errands I asked him to run for me. I need something to keep me entertained while we're here, or perhaps __**someone**__.' _

With that last thought Ciel glanced back at Ryoma.

_'Perhaps this place won't be so boring after all.'_

(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)

Ryoma rushed into the locker room to change as Ciel waited outside for him. Ryoma threw on his practice uniform as quick as he could while he thought over Ciel's random appearance.

'_What a strange exchange student- I wonder where he's from. He speaks perfect English, but not like any I've ever heard and his accent is strange too. _

Ryoma paused for a moment.

_Huh, it was kind of strange that he had to come here too seeing as he didn't have any tennis gear and he was heading in the opposite direction- but then again, he did say that he had left his stuff at home and that he didn't know where the courts were, but I just can't shake the thought that this is more than just a coincidence. _

Ryoma shook off the direction of his thoughts.

_'Well in any case, I better go outside and get the running over with- I wonder how many laps bochan will make me run?' _

Ryoma opened the door with his racket in hand and found himself face to face with Ciel again.

"Excuse me Ryoma;"

Ciel spoke up in English.

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to everyone? I'm not exactly sure who to talk to about joining tennis club. I hope I'm not being a bother, it's just that I feel a bit shy because I don't speak Japanese that well and I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing."

Ciel said this with his head bent in a sheepish manor, but Ryoma thought he saw Ciel smirk for a second before it was gone.

"Uh sure, follow me. By now everyone should be here."

Ryoma waited for Ciel to start following him.

'_Wow, I completely forgot that he was speaking English this whole time. Maybe I should cut him a break; I know how it feels to move countries. Well here goes nothing' _

Ryoma opened the gate for Ciel and stepped in behind him. As they entered the courts everything fell silent except for the last bounces of forgotten balls.

'_Well this isn't awkward at all.' _

"H-hey everyone,"

Ryoma started.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive. He is planning on joining the tennis club."

Ryoma turned to Ciel.

"And Ciel, this is the tennis club."

(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)(/)mada mada dane(/)

**Soooo, how was it? I know it's practically the same as before, but I did do a bit of sprucing and such and so and it was quite sensical with my new chapters- so hey, I'm happy! Anywho I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you who still read this and my dear, sweet editor who hasn't blown up at me- yet :) See you all next time!**


	5. Just Back Away Slowly

**A/U-Sorry it's so late today! I had a baby sitting gig from 8 to 5, but I just got liberated :) **

** I've nothing to say but that I don't own any of the characters or their cool moves, but if Sebastian was here, then I'd definitely **_**try **_**to steal him lol who wouldn't?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"This is Ciel Phantomhive. He is planning on joining the tennis club."

Ryoma turned to Ciel.

"And Ciel, this is the tennis club."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Just back away slowly...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryoma felt nervous as everyone stared at him and Ciel. He mentally groaned.<p>

'Why am I acting like this ? And since when do I stutter like a girl'

Tezuka stepped towards Ciel with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tezuka, Kunimitsu. I am the captain of the tennis club."

Ryuzaki stepped forward next with a crinkled smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Ciel. I am Sakuno, Ryuzaki, the couch."

Ciel greeted both in almost shaky Japanese accompanied by a sheepish grin, but the smirk in his eyes was not completely lost to them. Soon after the rest of the regulars introduced themselves. Last of all was Kikimaru who predictably lunged forward to give Ciel a hug. Surprisingly though, Ciel had great reflexes and fortunately he dodged Kikimaru just in time, unfortunately (for Kikimaru) the overly hyper redhead fell on his face.

"Ow Ochibi! That was really mean."

Oishi being the mother hen that he was ran up to his partner searching for bruises. After he assured everyone that his friend would be fine, all of the excitement died down. Ryoma spoke up to ease the tension.

"Tch- Momo you feel like getting beaten today?"

Ryoma asked with a cocky smirk.

'I can't wait to see his surprise when I show him my new Tornado twist serve- the look on his face will be priceless!'

Ryoma's excited thoughts were cut short as Tezuka's stern look returned.

"Actually Ryoma I was going to have you play a practice match with Fuji, but due to your absence at morning practice and tardiness this afternoon..."

Tezuka's trailed off with a sadistic smirk that rivaled Fuji's. Everyone sweat-dropped and hid behind Coach Ryuzaki,

"50 laps for being late!"

Ryoma groaned and received a bunch of pity looks from his teammates as they slowly backed away from the wrath of Tezuka.

"Or perhaps you would rather be the first to try out Inui's new and improved Inui Juice?"

Suddenly having chills race up their backs, the regulars turned around to see Inui standing behind them with a demented smile while holding up a large water bottle containing a reddish/purple liquid that was bubbling. Ciel looked confused and semi disgusted as he scrutinized the 'Inui Juice'.

'Is that Inui guy for real? That stuff looks like some kind of chemically altered poisin mixed with something from the depths of hell.'

Beside him, Momo and Saido tried to run away, but Tezuka grabbed their shirts before they could get far. Tikashi fell to all fours looking green. Kikumaru fainted while Oishi, who was looking slightly pail himself, tried to revive him. Ryoma flinched back with an eye twitching and if you looked very closely at the captain, while he was composed, if you looked close enough, there was defiantly a bit of fear in his eyes that couldn't be hidden. Oddly enough, Couch Ryuzaki was missing. As usual though, the only one who seemed unaffected was Fuji who still had his usual smile on his face.

"Ssssa- I want to try some"

Before anyone could think to stop him, Fuji drank all of the Inui Juice. Everyone waited for some kind of reaction. Fuji tilted his head to the side.

"Ssssa- that was good. Do you have any more?"

Everyone, including Ciel backed away from him.

Ryoma looked over at Tezuka, who had already released Momo and Saido.

"Tch, looks like that option is out."

"Make that 60 laps Eichizen."

Ryoma groaned aloud as he headed off to run his laps.

'This is all Ciel's fault! If he hadn't held me up, I wouldn't have had to run so many laps.'

Ryoma looked up trying to pin Ciel with a well-deserved glare, but Ciel was no where to be found.

'Huh, I would've sworn that I saw him right next to Tezuka for a second. Hm, he must have snuck off while I was talking to Tezuka.'

Ryoma gave his team one last regretful look before heading off to do his laps.

'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey People! Did you like it? Was it too hectic? I wanted to introduce the team as well as their antics, but it might have been a bit hard to follow. Anywho, I have the next chapter planned out, but I must warn you when I say; This day will never end!" Sad, but true- they just have to much excitement in both anime's :) Well, see ya next time! Please REVIEW : }<strong>


	6. My New Little Kitten

**A/U- Hey People! I just wanted to announce that this the last chapter of _The Prince Meets the __Earl_. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Ryoma gave his team one last regretful look before heading off to do his laps.

'Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- My New Little Kitten<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakuno was worried. It had taken about thirty minutes to finally reach the tennis courts. After leaving the classroom, she was held up by a man she came across. Sakuno thought back to their encounter;<p>

_She had run into a beautiful looking man in formal attire. He stopped her to inquire as to where he could find the tennis courts because he was in search of his 'young' son. _

_"Does your son play tennis here?"_

_"Not quite, he only just started to attend Seishun Academy and he mentioned that he wanted to try out for the team. That's why I was looking for the courts."_

_"I see. What's your son's name?"_

_"Ciel Phantomhive- mine is Sebastian Michaelis."_

_"Michaelis? But then why is Ciel's-"_

_"He's my adopted son."_

_"Oh, that makes sense. So I'm guessing that he doesn't look like you then?"_

_"No."_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"He's a bit taller than you, has greyish blue hair, a blue eye, and a slim figure."_

_"Wait, he only has one blu-"_

_"Not to be impolite, but could you direct me to the courts please."_

_"Oh sure, you just head straight untill you go past that building-see- and then you turn to the right."_

_"Thank you, I'll be on my way then."_

_"Wait-"_

_"Sakuno! There you are."_

_"I still had a few questions"_

_"Huh, who are you talking to?"_

_"No one."_

_"Okay, lets go! I can't wait to see the regulars!"*_

Which brought Sakuno back to her previous dilemma.

_'Where's Ryoma? He didn't leave yet did he? Oh no, I was too late!'_

She frantically ran around the surrounding courts looking for him.

_'Hm, maybe he's in the locker room. But wait! I don't wanna go in there!Or maybe he's at the fountain getting water...'_

"That's it! I'll go check the fountains!" (just a reminder these are Japanese water fountains :p )

Sakuno dashed back towards the fountains completely missing Ryoma as he showed up around the corner panting from the many laps he was assigned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryo-chan! I think Sakuno-chan was looking for you!"<p>

Ryoma didn't lift his head to acknowledge Tomo as he continued to catch his breath.

_'Maybe she will leave me alone if I just ignore he.'_

Tomo wasn't giving up on him that easily though.

"Ryo-chan! Hey, Ryo-chan! Didn't you hear me? I said: I think Sakuno's looking for you!"

Ryoma sighed as he pulled his cap down over his eyes and muttered to himself:

"Mada mada dane"

"What'd you say Ryo-chan?"

"N-nothing! Tell her that I'll see her after practise."

He shot over his shoulder as he went to join his team. Tomo rolled her eyes at his back.

_'Gosh, Ryoma can be such a jerk sometimes. I wonder what Sakuno sees in him.'_

With that last thought fading, Tomo went back to cheering on the regulars.

* * *

><p><em>'Hm, this Ryoma Eichizen is rather intriguing he almost reminds me of my young attitude is cocky, his appearance is rather stunning in a way, and his soul, his soul is so pure but without the being tainted like my young master's.'<em>

Sebastian chuckled to himself on his hidden perch in a tree not so far away from the tennis courts. After the pathetic school girl 'directed' him to the courts, all thoughts of his 'young son' left him as he caught sight of Ryoma Eichizen. He was immediately drawn to the boy's arrogant, yet brave attitude and his cat-like eyes of amber made Sebastian want to steal him away to fondle in a nice, dark alley. unfortunately though, Ryoma seemed to be carrying a bit of his young master's scent, which could only mean that his master had already staked some kind of claim.

"Well, that can be easily fixed."

A silky voice whispered out followed by a not so friendly chuckle.

"Yes, I've taken quite a liking to you, my new little kitten."

* * *

><p>Sakuno trudged back to the courts. She had looked <em>everywhere<em> and no Ryoma.

_'I really needed to talk to him, but he must have gone home already.'_

Tears threatened to spill as she finally made it back to where she left Tomo. As soon as she stopped, two tears did spill and she let them. Tomo was completely oblivious to Sakuno's mood and asked;

"Hey Sakuno-chan, weren't you looking for Ryoma?"

Sakuno to a breath and swollowed.

"Y-y-yeah I, I was."

"Oh, well he's right over there packing his stuff. You missed most of the practise Sakuno-chan, but not to worry, he didn't do much besides endurance training. Tezuka-kun was probably mad at him or something. "

Sakuno was starting to feel light-headed from her brain trying to comprehend the weight of her friend's words.

_'Wait, he's still here? But I thought...'_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you; Ryoma said that he'd see you after practise!"

"He did?"

"Yeah! Speaking of which, why were you looking for him?"

Sakuno looked down at her feet and mumbled:

"Well, you see...I had to, I had to tell him something."

"What! You were going to confess your feelings to him!"

Sakuno's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. She covered Tomo's big mouth with her hands and glanced around to make sure no one heard.

"Shhh, that's not it. It has to do with that story I gave him."

"You gave him a story? Why?"

Sakuno gave Tomo a sheepish look.

"Well, the main character reminded me of him so I thought he would like it, but the thing is- I actually found the book lying around the park. I picked it up and started reading it and when it opened there was a flash of purple light. I thought it was strange, but nothing else happened. Anyway, I was reading it and the main character was an Earl at a young age and he had a demon butler and and ..."

"Take a breath and slow down."

"Well you know how I said that I gave it to Ryoma because the main character reminded me of him?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't finish it before I gave it to him, so I decided to see if I could find another copy online, but it said that no such book exists."

"What!"

"I know! That's what I need to tell Ryoma! I have a really ba feeling about that the book and I was going to ask for it back so I could get rid of it."

"Well here's your chance, Ryoma's headed this way!"

Both girls turned towards Ryoma as he approached.

* * *

><p><em>'Sheesh! What's eating at Tezuka? He's never made me do that bad of a work out before as punishment. Umn, I wonder what mom's making for dinner.'<em>

Ryoma had just changed out of his practise clothes and he was headed home when he caught sight of Tomo and Sakuno.

_'Are they waiting for me? Why would they be- oh yeahI said...'_

"Hey Ryoma," Toma called out, "come over here!"

Ryoma walked up to them. Sakuno blushed as she met his gaze.

"so, what did you guys want?"

"I wanted to- to know is you read the story yet."

"Kind of, I mean, I read a bit this morning but-"

"That's great, but I was wondering if I could have it back?"

Ryoma was confused.

'Wait, I thought she wanted me to read it, but now she wants it back?'

"Yeah, sure, it's at my house though. Can I bring it tomorrow?"

"That would be great!"

Ryoma gave the girls a half-smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

Both girls gushed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Ciel smirked from the shadows as he watched Ryoma head home.<p>

_'Hm, he's a lady's now, that wont do at I should convince otherwise.'_

Ciel smirked as he looked down at his pocket watch.

_'Well I guess that I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma. For now, I better go home lest I'm late for dinner and Sebastian becomes curious.'_

* * *

><p>"So, may I inquire as to why you are a bit late, son?"<p>

Ciel had just returned home to find his 'dad' sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a dark look as he removed his eyepatch, "let us get something straight. We may be masquerading as 'father' and 'son', but the fact remains that I am _your master_ and you are and forever will be _my butler_ and nothing more."

Sebastian had made his way over to Ciel and was taking his coat. He now sported a bright, fake smile.

"Yes my Lord. Forgive my rudeness, I was just quite taken with my _fatherly_role. Besides, you are rather late and it isn't normal for a-" Sebastian paused, "thirteen-year old boy to be walking around this late at night, especially one as striking as you."

Ciel slapped Sebastian's cheek soundly.

"Don't you dare mock me demon! I told you that I was viewing the school today and that I was going to try out for a team. Speaking of which, why the hell were you there?"

Sebastian's smile faded to a smirk.

"Why Bochan, have you forgotten the fact that I am no more of a demon than you? What a shame. I went to 'view' your new school as well, but I was a little sidetracked by a kitten."

Ciel mentally blanched.

'That imbecile. I knew he'd be with a stupid cat. Good grief, some things never change.'

"Mmn, I'm not hungry. Go draw a bath for me, I'll be up in a while."

Sebastian kneeled with a hand over his heart.

"Yes my Lord."

After Sebastian left Ciel cast an idle glance at his reflection in the window. He looked the same as he did when he truly was but thirteen years of age, well except for his style of dress, his hair the same ashy-blue, his good eye still a stunning blue, and his contract eye glowing faintly of pink- it was still as lifeless as it was on that day. As Ciel turned away from the window, he distantly heard the eerie chant from his past.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down

London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady"


	7. AU

Hey People!

I've been gone a real long time, but I was wondering if any of you still wanted a sequal?

Just PM me if you do, okay?


End file.
